


We Are Now Boyfriends

by auroramcchicken



Series: Basketball Season [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Height Kink, Kagami is an idiot, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroramcchicken/pseuds/auroramcchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is only just now realizing that he likes Kuroko. Kuroko is way ahead of him, luckily for us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Now Boyfriends

Most of the time, I loved being invisible. My basketball style required it, plus it was fun to sneak up on my teammates and watch them freak out. And it was easy to watch Kagami shower…

No, that is not true. I do not do that, but I have been tempted a few times. Kagami was all height and muscle and red hair and I really wanted him to shove me against the wall and have his way with me.

I had not been attracted to males before. Aomine was too much of a douche, plus he was with Kise now, anyway. Akashi was insane. Kise was too sparkly, and if he was around, nobody would ever see me. Midorima was just bizarre, and I felt like I would get the urge to start burning lucky items. Murasakibara was quiet, which was good, but Akashi had made sure nobody got near his "property." I liked Momoi, but I just don't think I'm right for her.

After I got home, I could do whatever was necessary to my "pants problem." It usually involved me going on what Kiyoshi called a "solo run" with an occasional trip through the back door. Just thinking of Kagami doing anything (except maybe eating, not to say his mouth would necessarily be empty) was enough to set me off. My favorite was him joining me in the shower, then he lifts me up and fucks me into the wall. He was strong enough to do it too. Plus, Kagami was American, so he had to be American-sized…

But more importantly, I wanted Kagami to see me. He was one of the few people I'd met who didn't think I was a robot. I knew my old teammates thought so, if only as a joke, just because I was a little cold to the touch and I didn't like to express any emotions. Kagami was all fire, but he understood. I wished that my misdirection didn't work on Kagami, but it does, so I just have to deal with it.

* * *

This can't go on.

I need to stop fantasizing about Kuroko sneaking up on me while I was touching myself and offering to help. He did this by stretching himself out in a really sexy way and then sitting on my dick. He even talked about how big I was with that same face as always, now red from the exertion. Kuroko is not supposed to be hot!

So, what now? It's not like I could say, "Yeah, I want to fuck you a lot. I'm pretty much always up for it. Now bend over." And it wasn't like I only wanted to do that! I wanted to take him out on dates and cuddle and kiss a little, too, and I knew that usually came first. Kuroko was just so cute, and I wanted to appreciate that properly before taking that and corrupting it.

At the same time, I am a teenage boy, and I can't hold out forever, especially with Kuroko having that cute face that I'd imagined coming all over more than once. Last time we went to Maji Burger, Kuroko got some of his vanilla shake on the side of his mouth, and I had to look away before I jizzed myself publicly.

I racked my brain for good ways to confess my love to Kuroko. My first idea was taking him to Maji Burger and spelling out "I love you" in fries while he was in the bathroom or something. But that was a dumb idea, I'm not 100% on the kanji, and I didn't know if Kuroko would understand if it was in English.

Wait a second! Kuroko had told me that he was going to make me the best basketball player in Japan in front of everyone in school, so maybe I could do the same thing! Except Kuroko hated the spotlight, it was putting a huge target on my back, and if I did that during an assembly, I would probably get expelled.

Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for a good time.

* * *

One day, I finally got my chance. And it was only a month after I realized I wanted Kuroko!

I was alone in the locker room. The captain and coach were in a meeting (otherwise known as a date, cough cough) and didn't go to practice. Most of the guys had just left, but I stayed a bit to shoot some hoops.

"Hello, Kagami." Holy Jesus on a pita, where did he come from?

"Holy crap, Kuroko! Are you trying to kill me?" Jeez, Kuroko didn't have to look like he was enjoying this.

"I was here the whole time." I bet he's lying.

"So you just hang out in the boys' locker room when we don't have practice? That's not weird or anything."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Maji Burger or something. We usually end up there together anyway, so we might as well just go together."

It was either now or never. It was going to come out of my mouth anyway, may as well.

"I have something I need to say." Blank stare. Okay, I can work with this. "Ever since I started at Seirin, my life has been a hell of a lot more interesting than it has been in a long time. Most would probably say the Generation of Miracles are behind it, and that's true, in a way. In reality, it's just one of them that has made me happy. Not even a psycho with scissors can keep me away. I think you know him. He's small with blue hair and eyes and he's really cute even if he doesn't think so and I realized about a month ago that I want to be with him forever. I love you, Kuroko."

His eyes widened a little, but otherwise he showed no outward emotion.

"You could at least call me by my first name, Taiga." _That_ was his response? It's like he wants me to kill him. And I'm pretty sure we're engaged now. I think that's how it works in Japan.

"Don't say that! I'm not ready to get married!"

What was that look? I didn't know he could get that angry! "What are you on? You do not get engaged to someone just by calling them by their first name. When we get married, you will propose to me, just like anywhere else, idiot."

 _When_ we get married? Has he pictured us married? Why did he imagine me getting down on one knee? If he calls me wifey, I'll kill him, not that I should be saying it, either.

"This is my only objection, however. I accept your declaration of love. We are now boyfriends."

Not that I have a ton of experience with relationships, but shouldn't I have a say in this, too? Not that I'd reject being Kuroko's boyfriend, but still! Or I guess he's Tetsuya now because calling him that won't lead to our premature engagement. As I just now learned. He's right; I'm an idiot.

"I want you to kiss me now, Taiga." What was I thinking about again?

I wasn't sure how to do this. He probably wouldn't like me lifting him up, so that means I have to bend down. He should get taller. Kissing would be easier and he'd probably get a little better at basketball.

"Get taller, shorty." He had his head tilted up to look at me, so I leaned down and kissed him. It was fine like this for short kisses, but for anything longer while standing, I would probably have to pick him up. It was alright, though. I kind of liked being the big strong man who protected him. Just as I was holding him against the lockers…

The door opened.

"Come on, baby, everybody's gone now."

"I hope so. I'll be accused of favoritism if they see what I do to you in here." Those voices sound so familiar, but I don't care when Kuroko is in my arms.

A girl screamed.

"Bakagami! What are you still doing here?"

I turned to see the glowing faces of the coach and Hyuuga. I was right! They were on a date! And apparently they have sex in the locker room when we're not here.

"Well, Kuroko and I were just… Where did he go?" How could he just vanish on me like that? Not cool! And was that an evil glint on both of their faces? It's not clutch time!

"If you tell anyone about this, you will be doing triple training every day for a month."

"I'm just going to leave now." Before I shit myself. And how did Kuroko get outside the locker room?

"Hey! Thanks to you, I got threatened by Coach and Hyuuga!"

"Why did they do that?" Should I tell him? It's not like anyone's going to notice Kuroko long enough to question him.

"I heard the captain call coach 'baby' and she hinted that they have sex in the locker room when we're not there."

"Is that it? I have known about that for months. Now we should hurry up and go to Maji Burger before they learn you have technically broken your word. But you must hold my hand on the way there." Why do I have to like someone so weird? It makes a strange picture, a giant redhead who looks like he's about 20 holding the hand of a tiny blue-haired boy who looks like he's still in middle school. I probably won't get arrested if we're wearing the same uniform.

* * *

This is a wonderful day. I was not expecting Kagami to confess to me in the locker rooms. His hand nearly swallowed mine as we walked.

On the way, we saw Aomine and Kise walking together. Kise had his hood up, probably because he did not want to be mobbed by crazy fans of his.

"Kurokocchi! Hey, it's me! I'm incognito!"

"Shut up, idiot. It kind of ruins the point if you go around telling people you're in disguise. Hey, Tetsu and… Bakagami!"

"Ahomine!" Are they children? I am the only one who is supposed to hear Kagami growling! In a sexy way, though, not an angry way. They sound like rabid dogs.

"Kagami, we were supposed to go to Maji Burger, remember?" I do my best impression of Number Two, since that always freaks him out and lets me get my way.

He noticeably recoils. "Yes, yes, of course. Let's go."

"Bye, Kurokocchi!" He turns to Aomine when he thinks I can't hear them. "They were holding hands. I just noticed."

"Well, yeah. That idiot's had the hots for Tetsu ever since they met. But I still think he can do better."


End file.
